purestformofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tin
Overview Tin is a person of many talents, but her fame has been mainly built on her artistic ones. Although she's extensively known for her singing career, she's also a skilled musician, composer, and even actress...her artistic proficiency is the root of her success and her bright and energetic personality is widely known to the world. This is but one side of Tin, however; her public, exuberant side since she’s actually more than meets the eye. Indeed, beneath the high energy public exterior lives a meek, carefree and rather messy person, something that’s widely known to the people that interact with her routinely. This side of Tin is often compared to that of a cat by her various friends who, in one way or another, took care or her over the years. Tin's very social character needs the safety net of people looking after her in order to be fulfilled; she’s unstoppable when she has the support of her friends and family, but would fall apart without them. In a way, Tin is the poster child of the artist absorbed in her creative process and even if she's aware of it, she just can't help but busy herself with artistic creation. She does feel self-conscious, sometimes, about her dependency to her loved ones but said loved ones are quick to reassure her that she's not the burden she worries she's being. After all, Tin brings joy and color to everybody's life. Relationships * Lead: Tin fell at first sight for Lead, who at the time was her upperclassman in her high school, and have been pursuing her ever since their first meeting. In Tin's eyes, the courtship was smooth and seamless, but actually, she was completely obvious and dropped a lot of spaghetti. Despite this, Tin did manage to seduce Lead...or maybe it was because of this; it may have been awkward but it was heartfelt, and Lead was quickly won over by Tin’s cuteness and honest personality. Tin deeply loves her wife, and always wanted to be the perfect type of partner for her; cool, seductive and highly dependable...unfortunately for her, Lead took the lead on their first night together and never let go of it. This has never stopped Tin to try and get the upper hand, but she's been at it for a good twenty years now and the only noticeable result is that Lead knows how to turn her into a shivering puddle of pleasure even quicker than before. * Terne, Pewter: Tin and Lead's relationship gave birth to two daughters; Terne, born from Lead, and Pewter, born from Tin and the girls took from both her Lead and herself. Terne is down to earth and reasonable, sometimes even austere, but she shares Tin's emotional meekness so the two of them can talk quite easily about emotional troubles. As for Pewter, the girl took Tin's artistic sensibility and Tin became an important role model on that front…but Pewter also took Lead's forwardness, making Tin often lost when dealing with her. Tin is a rather emotional person in general, but she gets much more so when her family and especially her daughters are concerned; she really cherishes them greatly. * Gold: Tin met Gold through Lead and Silver, but had these two not act as intermediaries; Tin would've ended up befriending Gold sooner or later. The two of them have a lot to share; they both love pretty things, fancy clothes and are very passionate about art so their friendship is seen by many as the natural order of things. Throughout her career, Tin got to build a large network in the world of art, but Gold was really the first person that shared her interests so Tin always saw her as someone special. The proximity of their relative families kept Tin and Gold quite close over the years and they never stopped getting along, they even got to work together on various occasions. * Silver: It's not really clear for the people that knew about Lead's crush on Silver if Tin was ever aware of it. The consensus seems to be that Tin was sufficiently busy looking cool for Lead to notice it. In any case, Tin got along well with Silver ever since they met, and they respect each other very much. They do relatively lack some common interests, although they have more to share than say, Gold and Lead. * Copper, Electrum: Like Lead, Tin has a particular affection towards Gold and Silver's daughters and shared a lot with them. However, unlike Lead, Tin managed to capture Electrum's attention as much as Copper's and became an important aunt figure for the two girls. Electrum's closeness with her own art-oriented daughter Pewter made it even easier for Tin to share her many artistic talents with her. * Antimony: Antimony is Tin's childhood friend and Tin has been in her care for as long as she can remember. Even if Lead is now the person in charge of taking care of her, Tin still often goes to her friend for advice first. This is in no small part because Antimony is the person that knows Tin and her whims the most, while still having a platonic relationship with her. This makes Antimony the perfect confidante for Tin, on top of being a cherished friend. * Bismuth: Sometimes Lead wonders if Tin isn't, in fact, going out with Bismuth, given how unsettlingly complimentary Tin and Bismuth are. Despite being noticeably different, their personalities resonate with each other amazingly well and their shared interest in fancy clothing keeps fuelling their endless conversations. On top of becoming her sister-in-law, Tin also chose Bismuth as her personal tailor, so it's not looking like there'll be an end to their fashion debates anytime soon. * Krypton: Tin being an artist, she obviously knows Krypton quite well. Krypton has never been Tin's patron, though, as Tin already had her career started when Krypton entered the picture, but they get to work together often due to their work. They get along very well, both on a professional and a personal level, and would collaborate much more if their respective lives kept them less busy. * Neon: Working with Krypton gave Tin the opportunity to meet Neon, and their affinity with music instantly brought them together. Tin and Neon's interactions revolve around music; that's the only thing they talk about and they share a lot of it. They have never officially performed together, mainly because of their very different music styles, but they do like to do musical stuff together on the side; from experimental demos posted on the internet to impromptu joint performances during social events. * Galinstan, Vanadium: Tin's career is one of success and fame and obviously, success and fame did bring her a lot of fangirls. Tin is not usually one to be in close contact with her fangirls but it was only a matter of time before she found fangirls among the people she usually interacts with. It's what happened with Vanadium and Galinstan; Tin met Vanadium during a massage session where the therapist couldn't help but be a giddy fangirl. As for Galinstan, she's a girl very close to Cobalt's household...and since Cobalt is close to Gold, Tin got to meet and interact extensively with her younger fan. Vanadium and Galinstan are not pushy and obnoxious, though, and despite the fact that they founded a two-member fan club just for themselves, they're always mindful of Tin, so Tin does enjoy their company (with moderation). Category:Characters Category:Metals Category:Chemical Elements